


В Проявочной

by mynameisEmma



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Ending, Dark, Experimentation, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Здесь, в этом мрачном царстве тонких блестящих иголок и одноглазых камер, ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, что за тобой не следят.





	В Проявочной

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: wormwooood  
> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3514459

Нейтан чувствует себя потерянным. Нейтану кажется, будто бы с него заживо содрали кожу, обнажив сухожилия и хитросплетения натянутых нервов. Темнота затекает ему в горло, забивает нос, оседает на потрескавшихся губах; здесь, в этом мрачном царстве тонких блестящих иголок и одноглазых камер, ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, что за тобой не следят.

Он выплёскивает свои больные откровения на бумагу, потому что больше никто не хочет его слушать.

грядёт буря  
я не буду принимать твои таблетки  
ублюдок  
они ненавидят меня  
рейчел в проявочной

"Рейчел в проявочной", — царапает сгрызенными ногтями на предплечьях, а по венам, обжигая их изнутри, течёт растворяющаяся в крови отрава.

впроявочнойвпроявочнойвпроявочной

Разум застилает мутная пелена. Нейтан захлёбывается собственным безумием и рвотой.

рейчел эмбер гниёт в земле

— Ты такой жалкий, Прескотт, — приторно щебечет Колфилд, улыбаясь. — Жалкий-жалкий, почти убогий, — и ласково гладит его по волосам.


End file.
